moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Baker
"There's just something about a girl and her music." Alex Baker, 36 L.C Alex Baker (born Alexandria Baker; 31 December, 13 L.C.) is a singer, songwriter, philanthropist, and musician best known for her expansive vocal range and skill as an instrumentalist, specializing in both the guitar and piano. Baker wrote an composed numerous hits in her career; occasionally serves as a guest musician (piano, guitar, or vocals); all the while perfecting her skills as a mage, scholar, and a combatant for the disparaged in the north. Baker is born of Lordaeron descent and grew up in Stratholme among an upper class family till the age of nine, where Arthas Menethil's culling then forced her to flee for safety. Baker rose from a life of poverty after she lost her family, home, and stability and now owns a large estate in the town of New Stratholme located in Elwynn Forest. Further, Baker has created two charities of her own: 'Guiding Hands' and 'The Light's Work.' 'Guiding Hands' focuses on the building of homes for those who lost their own during the Legion invasion and 'The Light's Work' is a charity that helps orphans find suitable love and care. These two charities, among her widespread ballads, have bestowed Baker the titles of 'Stormwind's Beloved' and 'Voice of the People.' Early Life Baker was born in Straholme, Lordaeron (now Eastern Plaguelands ). Her parents, Lance Baker (-10 L.C–23 L.C.) and Olivia Rosewood (-12 L.C.–presumed dead), were from Capital City (now Undercity ) in the then Kingdom of Lordaeron (now Tirisfal Glades ). As a woman from Lordaeron, Baker and her parents practiced faith in the Church of the Holy Light. Baker has two sisters and a brother; all of which were presumed to have died in Culling of Stratholme, although twin sister, Sarah Baker, was found later to have escaped to Kalimdor with Jaina Proudmoore. Baker spent her childhood in Stratholme and began taking vocal lessons at the age of five. In 20 L.C., at the age of six, Baker was sent to study at Bayview, an arcane school for girls, where she met her longtime friend Sera Belmont. At the age of 7, Baker formed the school band "Ivory Tower" and covered popular artists of her generation, including numerous songs from her critically-acclaimed mother, Olivia Rosewood. A former band-mate from Ivory Tower told an interviewer that the crowds pelted Baker with rotten tomatoes and boo's during their first live performance because she kept forgetting the words to popular songs. Alex commented at a later date to affirm this, but said: "It was just nerves, I could hardly speak in front of all those people, let alone sing. It really made me appreciate the work my mom used to do." It was also at Bayview where Baker started to refer to herself as "Alex" instead of Alexandria. She felt any band whose lead vocalist had a name with five syllables or more would easily be forgotten. At the age of 9, Baker and her parents fled from Stratholme for safety reasons due to the Culling, in which over twenty-five thousand lives were taken. Baker's father, Lance Baker, had fallen ill due to the Plague of Undeath and died two days later on the road south of the city. With those remaining, which included Baker's mother and friend Belmont, the group traveled for months before being ambushed by bandits in the Arathi Highlands. During the attack, Baker and Belmont managed to escape. Baker's mother, Olivia Rosewood was among those taken prisoner, leaving Rosewood's whereabouts as currently unknown. She is presumed deceased. At the age of 10, Baker and her friend encountered a travelling troupe of musicians ran by former Archmage Cederik Hayes. Hayes found Baker a promising and capable mind for the arcane arts and took her in as an apprentice. Hayes further encouraged Baker to continue pursuing music after hearing her sing in a hot spring located in the eastern reaches of the Wetlands. Baker agreed and began to perform alongside the troupe. At age 13, with the help of an unnamed individual, Baker composed her first song. At the age of 14, Baker and her friend left the troupe due to 'complications.' Baker joined a series of bands and picked up a job as a part-time tattoo artist at the Darkmoon Faire with then boyfriend Chris Michael. Friends from the time remember her as an out-going and troublesome young woman who showed a great deal of interest in music. In 30 L.C., then 16, Baker formed the Darkmoon-based band "Baby's Breath." When this band failed to take off, she joined her boyfriend Michael's band "Impending Ogre." However, by early 31 L.C. this group, along with Baker's relationship with Michael, had broken up as well. At the age of 23, Baker landed a gig to perform at the Blue Recluse in Stormwind, her first staged show since her years at the Darkmoon Faire. Steven Lohan, proprietor of the Blue Recluse, claims that he offered Baker free drinks in exchange for her performance but "never expected that she'd bring in such a crowd." After noticing the boom in business, Lohan scheduled Baker for weekly performances, and once the tavern couldn't house all the customers that Baker had drawn in, the bard moved her performances to a larger stage in the center of the Mage District where her music then became widespread. Two years later Alex is still one of Stormwind's premiere bards. Career Singer Although Baker's speaking voice naturally fell in the alto range, many have labeled her as a soprano. Her vocal range extended from baritone A (A2) to soprano high F (F6). She can belt up to tenor high F (F5). Dwarvish bass singer of the acclaimed band "Beards in our Soup" describes her voice as "soulful and melodic at her lowest notes and pint-shatteringly pure and crystalline in her upper reaches." Elite Tauren Chieften lead singer Samoru, and former friend, called Baker "the best female voice out there. She can sing anything in any style. She could make dwarvish sound like it was spewed from the mouths of elves. She could jump through her registers from line to line and make each beyond perfect. She's brilliant." Songwriter The most notable aspect of her songwriting involves the wide range of genres she imposes, which included, among other styles, rock, progressive rock, folk, Eastern Kingdoms pop, gospel, and disco. As she explained in a 37 L.C. interview, "I hate doing the same thing again and again and again. I like to see what's happening now in music, film and theatre and incorporate all of those things." Compared to many popular songwriters, Baker also tends to write musically complex material. She also wrote nine songs in her solo career which deal with multiple key changes and complex material. Despite the fact that Baker often wrote very intricate harmonies, she also claims to not be able to read music. As of early 39 L.C, Baker's music has been recognized with various prestigious awards. On the anniversary of Varian Wrynn's death, Baker performed a tribute for the late king that received enough praise to land the bard a place in the archives of fame in Stormwind. Many new artists find their start covering the music Baker has written, something the bard has always encouraged. Mage Baker has a profound talent for the arcane arts. One cannot attend her shows without seeing her summon a guitar or, on occasion, an entire piano. Baker is perhaps best known for her skill in the field of illusion, being among the few capable of perfectly executing Jandic Barov's Mirror Image. Alex has also created a few spells of her own, including the dangerous Phantasmal Haunt. The bard also regularly contributes to the archives of the Kirin Tor with various thesis papers oriented on the nature of illusion dust, the interaction between light and illusion, and the similarities between void and illusionary magic. Many of her works are required reading for apprentices in the Kirin Tor. Alongside her skill as an illusionist, Baker commented that she also specializes in abjuration and transmutation. It is rumored that Baker is currently teaching a student at Stormwind's School of the Arcane Arts. North Guard Baker is the founder of an organization known as the North Guard. When asked to comment on her role with this organization, Baker said that "there is only so much money can do to help people. The north is dying, the people there are dying. I needed to find a way to help those people, and so I did. I started the North Guard." This organization, formed in the later part of 38 L.C., has since been credited with various deeds in the north ranging from monster slayings to the defense of entire towns. Philanthropist Baker's two charities, the Light's Work and Guiding Hands, have amassed over thirty thousand gold in total for their respective causes. Beyond her work in these charities, Alex also opened up her own village, Stratholme Two, for over fifty homeless men, women, and children. Tragically, however, these villagers died in a raid from a rogue Death Knight mid 39 L.C. Personal Life Relationships In the early 27 L.C, Baker had a long-term relationship with Chris Michael, whom she met as a co-worker through her job with the Darkmoon Faire. She, as well as her friend Sera Belmont, lived with Michael for four years in Darkshire, Duskwood. By the 31 L.C., the singer had begun a romantic affair with Sera Belmont and, in December 31 L.C., Baker told Michael of her affair, which ended their romantic relationship as well as her position as back-up vocalist in Michael's band. Baker has written several songs about Michael, the most notable of which is "Still Loving You". Belmont and Baker remained a couple for the years following Baker's split with Michael, up until Belmont's sudden passing on Baker's 21st birthday and new year's party in 34 L.C. Though the two dated for years, Baker has claimed to have never been lovers with Belmont, and that their relationship was strictly platonic. Still, Baker expressed nothing but love for her deceased friend. By mid 37 L.C, she began another short-term relationship with Cathangea Graves (then disguised as a woman named Rosalyn), whom she met at the famed Blue Recluse. The two were seen together frequenting Stormwind nightlife, but again Baker claims the relationship was strictly platonic. The two split after Baker discovered Graves having an affair with her ex. In early 38 L.C, Baker dated numerous others including the commander of the Stormwind City Guard. However, none of the relationships lasted long. The reasoning for the break ups were not commented on. This on and off relationship status for Baker continued throughout the remainder of the year. As of 39 L.C, Baker remains single, though she is seen off in seclusion with one man or another from time to time. Baker refuses to comment on whether these are friends or partners. Sexual Orientation Though having dated both men and women in the past, Baker claims to be completely straight. When interviewed on her sexuality in 37 L.C., her breakout year, she stated, "I like who I like, but when it comes to sex, I'd enjoy doing that with a man, not a woman. Vaginas are great. Women are great. I just don't see them like that. I wouldn't know what to do, not that I've ever had the opportunity with a guy either." This quote has also led many to believe she is a virgin, whereas others claim Baker was "simply being playful." Personality Although she cultivated a nervous stage personality, Baker is outgoing and witty when not performing. Baker often interacts with her fans whenever she has the time and can be seen signing an autograph on occasion, leading many to think she is humble and kind hearted. Baker once said: "I get nervous when it comes to my job, I throw up every time before I perform. I can't help it. I've had bad experiences before." Controversy Due to Baker's sudden rise in popularity and her known skill with illusions, many critics claim that the artist uses the magic to charm her listeners. Some even go as far as claiming the artist uses the magic when she isn't performing in order to draw affection and attention to her status. Many mages claim to have sensed that Baker radiates a charm, though avid fans claim that to be Baker's "natural charisma." Rumors about a variant personality have also been attributed to Baker. Some have claimed that Baker is an alcoholic and bitter woman who is 'no good and an absolute displeasure to be around.' While most fans claim that the bard is a treat to speak to. Trivia # Baker claims to have hated magic till she met Cathangea Graves, though she always studied extensively. # Baker is hetero-sexual, but her flirty attitude and previous platonic relationships with women have cause many to raise brows when the topic of her sexuality arises. # One of Baker's most famous pieces, "Smells Like Teen Spirit," was an unwritten song by late Orcish songwriter Krag Kobune, of which she finished and translated. # Baker has a fear of rats from an incident when she was younger. # When asked what Baker found to be the sexiest thing a man could have, Baker responded: "A nice, deep, and super low bass voice. It melts my heart every time. That and some big muscles. You got to like big muscles." # Baker once worked as a tattoo-artist in Stormwind's barber shop. Many have said she's given them illusions while doing their ink to numerous effects. Now she is known to only do tattoos for those closest to her. # Baker claims to be an alcoholic and that writing drunk is the only way she can produce quality work. She's gone through rehab various times, relapsed the same amount, and is now on the path toward moderation rather than sobriety. # Baker is dedicated to fitness. She holds the woman's squat record for women her size in Gerald's Gymnasium in the Dwarvish District; a staggering 280lbs. # Baker is an illusionist first and foremost, though she also claims to specialize in abjuration and transmutation. # Baker is known for wearing her amethyst choker and is never seen leaving the house without it. # Baker has contributed a handful of research papers in the field of Aesthetics, particularly that of which focused on music. # When she was younger, the children used to tease Baker for her flat chest, calling her 'No Booby Baker." # Baker doesn't do duets. # There are various theories on why Baker speaks with the strange accent she does. These theories range from training, to magical alteration, to not actually hailing from Stratholme. None have been confirmed. # Baker's flower crown has recently attracted attention from the media. The bard's only comment on the matter came when she told a Gnews reporter that each flower meant something very important to her. OOC Notes * I choose to follow the L.C calendar due to the awful expansion timing of the game calendar, meaning that the current year for purposes of this wiki is 39 L.C., not 33 L.C. * I perform Alex's concerts VIA cover songs and youtube links. By no means do I claim to have written these songs OOCly and for IC purposes all songs are done in an original rendition that is lore friendly and realistic to the performance at hand, I.E, Alex doesn't play the music of an entire band when she herself is only a single person. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Bards Category:Grand Alliance Category:Lordaeronian Category:Baker Family